


The Wizard of Oz(topus)

by coloredmoon



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom, The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredmoon/pseuds/coloredmoon
Summary: When Nagisa slips and hits his head he wakes up in a strange place where he is told to follow a yellow brick road to see the great wizard of Oz, who will apparently help him get home. He gets the magic red sneakers that he somehow needs to keep away from the wicked witch of the west, who is now all up in Nagisa's bussiness.If finding out the house you are in murdered some kind of witch, a strange land filled with people you know in your real life will do the job.





	The Wizard of Oz(topus)

Class had ended over an hour and a half ago but Nagisa Shiota was still sat down in the 3-E classroom. He was working on an essay that he only just realised needed to be finished the next day. It wasn’t because he felt cocky and thought he could finish it in one day, that was more of a thing his friend Karma would do.   
He rubbed his temples as he looked at his work. ‘it isn’t...the best’ he thought to himself, but he also didn’t want to stay in the empty classroom much longer. He knew his mother would get worried and so he got up and put his work, which could barely be called sufficient, in his bag. With a deep sigh he took off and went on his way down the mountain. 

It was pretty gloom weather, there were gray clouds in the sky and the air was obviously humid. It had rained earlier that day, Nagisa noted, he remembered they cancelled PE for that exact reason. Karasuma hasn’t seemed all too thrilled about that, but for what it’s worth: he never really looked thrilled.   
but PE really did have to be cancelled. The rain had been pouring heavily. the entire field was muddy and if kids had to practice in that they would fall or get sick, probably both. Even now, Nagisa noticed the mountain path was muddy and slippery. a few rock peered through the mud but they were pretty well hidden in the mess the rain had left behind. He fastened his pace because he really didn’t feel like getting rained on. If he came home late and wet his mother might actually get pissed. 

In his hurried way down the mountain he got distracted on the thought of coming home later. The boy was so focused on practising the conversation he would have with his mother he didn’t notice the worsened mud on his path. He took a wrong step and his feet slipped away underneath him. A yelp left his mouth as he slid a meter or so down only to have his head bump into a tree, knocking him unconscious. 

\---

When Nagisa came to the first thing he thought about was the pain in his head. The second thing that occurred to him, was that he was wearing a different outfit. He looked down to see he was wearing a blue pair of checkered dungarees with a white shirt underneath it that had a kind of puffy sleeves. “wait wha-” he started but then he noticed that literally everything around him was different. He wasn’t on the mountain anymore, he wasn’t even in a forest anymore. His current location was inside a small wooden house, or maybe a shed, that was flipped on its side.   
“this sure is odd!” a cute girl’s voice said, startling Nagisa. He was about to ask who was there when he saw a tiny basket next to him. Inside was a tiny version of a girl, about the size of a small dog, rocking purple hair and bright multi-coloured eyes.   
“Ritsu?” Nagisa asked.   
“yes, Nagisa. I’m your companion you know!” The tiny girl giggled.

The boy had simply no reaction to that and awkwardly smiled at what he formerly knew as a girl only present on computer screens. Ritsu smiled back at him and, however odd he may have found the situation, he realised he had to bring the basket with Ritsu along. Nagisa wasn’t one to leave a friend behind.   
Nagisa tried to get up but the entire house creaked. he carefully got back to the floor and made his way over to the, also tilted, door. He crawled through, somehow managing ritsu’s basket to not topple, and looked at his surrounding as he got out. “Ritsu, I’ve a feeling we’re not at the classroom anymore.” was all he said.   
He definitely wasn’t near the classroom anymore. the mountain didn’t have the vibrant green trees he was seeing, such a shade of green that he was pretty convinced trees couldn’t possibly be. all the flowers he saw were bright and beautiful, not a single one deviant from the high standard they had. Flowers shouldn’t even be blooming like this in the middle of november. it then occurred that nagisa that it was in fact november, it had been raining earlier, there were gray clouds wherever you looked. Now, when Nagisa looked up at the sky, all he saw was a beautiful shade of blue dotted with a few extra fluffy looking clouds. 

 

Disbelief was hitting Nagisa. he massaged his temples and closed his eyes in the hope he was in somehow very tired and misinterpreting his entire surroundings. he wasn’t.   
It was then that he turned around to look at the house he climbed out of and immediately let out a tiny scream. There, coming from underneath the house, were a pair of crumbled legs wearing glittery red sneakers that really stood out. Though really, the most outstanding thing to Nagisa was that there was in fact a human being under the house he just came out of and he assumed the cause of death was, well, the house. 

He was about to freak out when he heard an odd noise behind him. The blue haired boy looked behind him and a bit up and was immediately speechless. In front of him was his friend and classmate, Karma Akabane, wearing some kind of princely outfit and holding what looked like the kind of toy wand a child would have. But that wasn’t the weird part. The weird part was that he was floating in a legitimate bubble.   
Karma landed and the bubble popped. The red head now stood in front of Nagisa, only 3 meters away. “What? you look like you’ve never seen a guy land with a bubble before!” Karma said, displaying his usual smirk. All Nagisa did was sutter out a few beginnings of words. Karma crossed his arms and watched the other boy struggle.   
Only then Karma looked past Nagisa and saw the legs that came from underneath the house. “Oh shit, you murdered Aguri.” Karma looked surprised. Nagisa’s eyes grew big and he swung his hands in a manner that clearly meant Karma was all wrong. “N-no, I-I swear I didn’t murder anyone! I don’t even know whose house this is?!” He panicked.   
Karma shrugged. “Whatever, I’m not the one you’re going to have an issue with.” the tone with which he said it was suspicious to Nagisa. “who will I have an issue with?” he asked. Before the red head could answer, two people came running from behind the house. 

“Ah the munchkins” Karma said. Nagisa had just about had his daily dose of weird. The group of people Karma had just referred to as ‘munchkins’ were actually people he knew. Around him were now koki mimura and masayoshi kimura, both wearing awfully frilly outfits. “oh, only two.” Karma seemed disappointed. The two looked at the legs and sighed. “Couldn’t this house fall on the other witch?” Kimura sighed. “yeah, that would have been way more convenient...whose house even is this? who parks their house on top of a witch?!” Mimura added.   
Nagisa was stunned. “Witch? Other? is anyone going to tell me what is going on or do I nee- oh dear god wait this sounds familiar.” Nagisa brought to the conversation. Karma sighed and walked towards the tinier boy, punching his shoulder. “just how familiar are you with killing witches idiot?” The tall boy told Nagisa, who was rubbing his shoulder after getting hit there. “You landed on this witch, who wasn’t the wicked one, and now the actual wicked one is definitely going to be fucking pissed… Can I be there when he beats you and laugh? I mean I could also be your saviour.” Karma added as he got closer to Nagisa than he was comfortable with. “The wicked witch?”

He had only barely said the words or a loud, creepy laugh was heard. There was a small explosion and black smoke and suddenly a grown up man stood in front of the group of boys. He had a mad look on his face that turned Nagisa’s entire body to ice. The scratch marks on this man’s cheeks called forth some horrible memories in Nagisa’s mind. “T-Takaoka?!” He exclaimed. “that is the wicked witch of the west to most!” Kimura corrected Nagisa. Takaoka created another explosion by moving the old and disgusting looking broom in the direction of where he wanted it. “THE WITCH AGURI WAS KILLED!” he didn’t seem particularly sad about it. “WHERE ARE THOSE SHOES?” he loudly asked. Nagisa looked back and noticed the legs were no longer wearing the red sneakers from before. “GIVE ME THE MAGIC SLIPPERS! WHERE DID YOU LEAVE THEM?” he angrily pointed at Karma. 

“Oh I made Nagisa here wear them.” Karma said. “and seeing as you can’t do shit here, please leave. I have munchkin dinner to sneak wasabi into.” Takaoka looked at Nagisa, who now also was surprised on how on earth he was wearing the sneakers. “Just you wait, I’ll get those shoes off of you somehow! I’ll get you my pretty! and that tiny anime girl too!” And just like that Takaoka disappeared. 

Karma grabbed Nagisa by the shoulders and turned him to the side, showing a path made entirely by yellow stones. The path seemed to lead awfully far away, the end was somewhere in the horizon. “Anyways, go visit the wizard of Oz in Emerald city if you want to go home.” He said. Nagisa looked at him indignantly. “I didn’t even tell you I want to go back and I don’t know where I am?!”   
“you’re in Oz.”  
“That really doesn’t help.”  
“Do you want to go back or not shrimp?”

Nagisa pouted in defeat. he looked at the road. “just follow the yellow brick road and- wait first!” Karma interrupted himself. He took a step away from Nagisa and made a flick with his wand. Nagisa felt some wind and then nothing. He looked down. “You- KARMA!” Nagisa yelped now grabbing at the blue checkered dress that had taken the place of his dungarees. Karma smirked and a bubble appeared again. “Follow the yellow brick road, but please don’t sing the weird song, no one wants that!” were the red head’s last words before he had floated off.   
The ‘munchkins’ had also gone so Nagisa stood alone as he stared at the yellow brick road. he was still grabbing the dress, somehow scared that if he let go it would blow up or something. He looked at Ritsu, who was still in the basket he carried with him. 

“well, off to see the wizard I guess.”


End file.
